


Can’t A Man Make Cookies In His Own Kitchen at 2am Without The Whole World Assuming That Something Is Wrong?

by WhisperOfWarmth



Series: Fodder for the Future [11]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren Fluff, Ben Solo - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Marriage, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kylux - Freeform, Kylux is my OTP, M/M, OTP Feels, Romantic Fluff, Same-Sex Marriage, Short & Sweet, Short Story, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperOfWarmth/pseuds/WhisperOfWarmth
Summary: Marriage can be a complicated venture for anyone to navigate; even those who have been together for a really long time, as Ben Solo and his husband, Armitage Hux, have been figuring out.But there’s no problems that a little talking can’t fix ... or a little baked sweetness.





	Can’t A Man Make Cookies In His Own Kitchen at 2am Without The Whole World Assuming That Something Is Wrong?

Hux tied off his robe as he walked the hall down to the kitchen. He noted with amusement that he had to remind himself where the kitchen WAS. He and Ben had just moved into this little house about two weeks ago, and had just barely finished unpacking everything. Hux was still getting used to the lay of the land.

He reached the kitchen and stood in the doorway, watching. Wearing Hux’s “Kiss Me, I’m Irish” green apron, and standing slightly bent over in front of the oven, was his husband, Ben. On the kitchen table were 3 trays of cooking chocolate chip cookies, with what looked to be a fourth through the clear oven door.

Although Hux hadn’t made a sound, Ben suddenly straightened up and turned around, facing him.

“Oh, shit ... I’m sorry. I woke you up didn’t I? I was trying not to be loud, I’m sorry.”

Hux yawned and sat down in the chair, stretching a bit. “You didn’t wake me; that good chocolate smell did. But ok, what’s wrong?”

Ben turned back to the oven, opening the door and taking a peek at his currently cooking batch. “What do you mean?”

“Well, you’re baking cookies. At 2. In the morning.”

“So what?”

Hux picked up a cookie off the sheet near his elbow, and began nibbling at it. It was warm and soft, with a slightly crispy edge, just the way Hux liked them.

“I’m proud of you, you know,” Hux told him, finishing off his cookie and reaching for another. “It used to be that when you were upset about something, I’d be in danger of the house being destroyed. Now I’m only in danger of getting fat. But still, either case means that you ARE upset. So tell me, what’s wrong?”

Ben scowled, while reaching in to take his last sheet from the oven.

“Can’t a man make cookies in his own kitchen at 2am without the whole world assuming that something is _wrong_?”

“The whole world? Aren’t you being a bit dramatic? I’m the only one who assumes that something is wrong.”

“Same difference, because, babe, you ARE my whole world.”

Hux blushed a bit, and smiled. “Wow. How long were you waiting to bust THAT one out on me?”

Ben approached him and wrapped his arms around Hux tightly, kissing his forehead. 

“There’s something else I’d like to ‘bust out’ on you, gingerbread-man. You wanna follow me to the bedroom, find out what it is?”

“That’s sooo tempting ... but no. At least not until you tell me what’s wrong.”

Ben sighed and, letting go of Hux, sat back down at the table with a pout.

“You’re not a very nice person, you know that?”

“Really?”, Hux asked, as he went to the refrigerator and grabbed two cans of Coke. He set one in front of Ben and the other he carried back to his own chair, cracking it open. He took a sip before continuing, “Well, I guess I AM truly awful. What kind of monster loves and cares about his husband to this extent?”

Ben scowled and opened his own Coke, while reaching for another cookie. His mouth half-full, he muttered, “Just because you’re right all the time doesn’t mean you have to be so smug about it.”

“Where’s the fun in that? Okay, you’re being really stubborn, so I’m gonna try and guess what it is. Just tell me if I’m in the ballpark, okay?”

Ben nodded reluctantly.

“Okay, um, is it something to do with work?”

“No.”

“Is it something to do with your family?”

Ben shook his head No.

“ _My_ family? Or job?”

“No, and no.”

Hux leaned back in his chair, his brow furrowing as he thought about it.

“Does ... does it have something to do, with ME, specifically?”

“Yes.”

Hux sat up straight now, curious. “Something that I haven’t done?”

Ben shook his head No.

“Something that I DID do?”

“Yeah.”

“Something that made you angry?”

“Something that ... that kinda made me sad.”

Hux went silent, wracking his brain trying to think of anything he could possibly have done, to hurt Ben.

“Is ... it it something I said to you? Something I did? Something you feel that I said or did _intentionally_? Because Ben I love you so fucking much, you know I don’t ever try and upset you.”

Ben was quiet for a few moments, playing with a loose thread in one of his sleeves. Eventually he looked up at Hux and, speaking softly, he began,

“Remember when Phasma and all of them gave us that housewarming party last weekend?”

“Yeah?”

“And she invited the guys from our jobs, and Rey, and Poe, and Finn?”

Hux nodded.

“Okay. So at some point I was in the living room taking to Phasma. We were eating those tuna-things that Mitaka brought. They were dry as hell so I said I’d go get us something to drink in the kitchen. I walked up to the door, and you were in here, alone, with Poe. You were both sitting at this table, only instead of sitting like how we are now, you were right next to each other. And I don’t know what he was telling you, but you were _laughing_. I don’t think I’d seen you laugh that hard since even before we started dating.”

Here he paused, brushing a stray lock of hair back behind his ear, before continuing,

“It ... it made me sad. Because I used to be able to make you laugh like that. I used to, but these past few years, I’ve brought you nothing but stress. The anger management stuff, the fights, the police, and I started to think ... what if you had married Poe instead? I KNOW that you guys haven’t dated since high school but I can feel it, he still feels _something_ for you. And I can’t get it out of my head, that if you were with him, you wouldn’t have so much stupid shit to deal with, you know?”

Hux was quiet for a long time, taking in Ben’s words. Then he did something he’d never done before: he got up from his chair and went to Ben. He tugged down on his hand, forcing Ben to sit down on the kitchen floor with him. 

Then he put both arms around him, gently, and held on.

“Fuck ... I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry, Ben!”

“You have nothing to be —“

“Yes I do!”, Hux exclaimed, pulling back and looking at his face. “I’ve obviously failed somewhere, if you’ve been carrying this around inside of you for a week but didn’t feel like you could talk to me directly!”

He paused; he could feel tears coming down his face, and knew that it was too late to stop their flow. Deciding that he may as well let it out, he went on:

“You ... I can’t even find words, to articulate what I need to say to you. You and I have had a tough year, it’s true. We’ve had problems. But we’ve dealt with our problems, and are slowly moving past them. You’ve made such tremendous progress that I couldn’t be prouder of you, Ben. You don’t drink anymore, you haven’t been in trouble with the law, and you’ve taken a firm grasp on handling your anger. “

“But Poe —“

“Poe doesn’t have those issues. I know. But he also doesn’t have ANY of the GREAT qualities you have. Like your charisma. Your beauty. Your ridiculous intelligence. And Poe ... he’s not a wader. You are.”

“A ... wader?”

Hux nodded. “Yeah. A wader. Somebody who’s willing to wade through the bad things with you, in order to get to the good. Like how you ‘waded’ through all that shit I had going with my dad a few years back. Or how supportive you were when I got diagnosed with depression, and how you were right there with me through all those medications, and the crazy side effects, the mood swings, just everything. Poe would never have done that. If things aren’t going perfect, and STAY perfect, he’s out.”

“But none of that is any kind of comparison to what you did for me, Hux. Like bailing me out of jail. Using YOUR saved money to pay for damages to the things I wrecked when I was blackout drunk.”

“Babe ... this is what being with somebody means. You help each other through things, no matter how ugly. That’s why I asked you to marry me, that’s why I want to spend my entire life ‘wading’ with you. You know me, Ben; you know how I’m always second-guessing everything, never really sure of myself? Well, there’s only one thing in this universe that I’m one thousand and twelve percent sure of: you and I belong together.”

Now Ben was crying, and rather hard at that. He leaned his head on Hux’s shoulder, soaking his robe with tears. Hux held him and patted his back for a long time, reaching up occasionally to stroke his hair and hum in his ear.

After a long while, Ben calmed himself down, although he stayed planted in Hux’s embrace.

“Do you feel better?”, Hux asked him, continuing to stroke Ben’s silky hair.

“Yeah. I do.”

“Good,” Hux said, kissing Ben’s forehead. “But from now on, we’ve gotta tell each other stuff right away, BEFORE it has a chance to build up. Agreed?”

“Agreed.”

“Okay. Then, in keeping with that rule, I’ll tell you right now: when I first walked out here, you did something that bothered me. A lot.”

Ben pulled back, anxiously searching Hux’s face. “I did? What was it?”

“I come out here with my hair messed up, in this wrinkly robe, looking like death ... and then I see YOU, and you look so fucking _hot_ that it made my chest hurt. All these goddamn cookies, but the only thing I want to taste is _you_. And I can’t help but feel that you knew that, that you’d have such an effect on me. I’m really rather hurt, Ben, that you’d _tease_ ; me like this,” Hux told him slowly, a wicked smirk on his face.

“It’s only a tease if you don’t deliver,” Ben told him, wrapping his arms around Hux’s waist. “And I’ve got something I need to deliver to you. Like now.”

“So impatient,” Hux relief, kissing along Ben’s neck. “Sounds like we don’t even have time to make it into the bedroom.”

“So smart; I knew there was more to you then your good looks,” Ben murmured, before pulling Hux back to the floor.


End file.
